Eaunanisme
by Angharrad
Summary: Hitomi est repartie. Van ruminant son départ, est devenu insupportable, et le pire c'est qu'il s'en rend compte. Mais tout va changer le jour où lors d'un de ses périples solitaires, une colonne de lumière tombe du ciel.


_Eaunanise_

_Mylène Farmer_

_Escaflowne Songfic par Angharrad_

Cela faisait maintenant une année qu'Hitomi avait rompu leur lien. Elle avait beau lui avoir dit que tout être de la lune des illusions possédait son double sur Gaïa, cela n'empêchait pas Van de la haïr pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait : elle lui avait voler son cœur. Tout pour lui était devenu négatif. Bien qu'il fut un bon souverain pour son peuple, il était d'un désagréable innommable avec ses proches. A tel point qu'il les fuyait.

Malheureusement toute chose, tout lieu lui rappelait Hitomi. Alors pour fuir son souvenir, il s'envolait seul à bord d'Escaflowne jusqu'à la cote, rare endroit où ils n'étaient pas allés pendant la grande guerre.

Un jour, allongé sur le sable fin d'une petite baie isolée, il fut interrompu par une colonne de lumière s'élevant de la baie voisine. Il trouva une silhouette qui émergea de la lumière et tomba à genoux en pleurs, nue sur le sable ayant pour tout vêtement ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement roux. Il approcha ne supportant pas de voir une femme pleurer. Au bruit de ses pas dans le sable, elle se tourna et dévoila son visage ruisselant de larmes. Van s'immobilisa sous le choc.

_J'irai lui dire_

_la pâleur de ses yeux_

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il fut emporté dans un flot de souvenir, aussi bien les siens que ceux de la jeune fille.

_Qu'ils avaient_

_la profondeur de nos cieux._

Elle lui ressemblait tant, sans doute un peu plus féminine, ce qu'Hitomi avait dû devenir avec l'âge. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air totalement paniquée.  Il s'approcha donc lentement en murmurant de sa voix la plus rassurante:

"N'ai pas peur, je m'appelle Van et je viens de Fanélia, je ne te veux aucun mal."__

 Il continua sur sa lancée:

"Pourquoi es-tu seule et dans cette tenue? comment t'appelles-tu? pourquoi pleures-tu?"__

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas et pour cause, elle semblait muette. Il lui offrit sa chemise pour couvrir sa nudité. Elle remarqua alors la pierre qu'il portait autour de son cou et la caressa de ses longs doigts fins. Il vit la tristesse ternir l'éclat de ses yeux qui malgré les larmes pétillaient de vie.

"Tu connais ces pierres?" demanda-t-il tout en sachant qu'elle ne répondrait pas. 

Elle continua à la toucher tout en fermant les yeux. Son visage se crispa, preuve d'une intense concentration, de la sueur perla sur son front.

_"je ne sais plus rien, si ce n'est qu'il est reparti vers son monde en me laissant seule. Je l'ai cherché mais... je l'ai oublié..."_ Son visage ne se détendit que pour mieux laisser couler les larmes. Van lui offrit son épaule et elle pleura. Il aurait tant aimé tout oublié lui aussi et repartir à zéro. Mais la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas oublié... était celle qui faisait le plus mal.

"Viens avec moi en Fanélia", murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle ce fut calmée.

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus azur, étonnée de sa proposition. Il vit alors qu'elle était blessée à la jambe et que le sang coulait lentement mais sûrement de la plaie. "Au moins pour te soigner", acheva-t-il.

_Je sais qu'elle marche_

_sans savoir qui elle est_

_Que c'est les jambes_

_d'une autre qui la portaient_

Elle accepta d'un mouvement de tête et parvint à lui sourire lorsqu'il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à Escaflowne.

"Il faudra qu'on te trouve un nom pour ne pas trop éveiller les curiosités."

_"Pas Hitomi!"_ lui parvint comme un éclair. Il stoppa net mais vit qu'elle rougissait déjà de son indiscrétion, puis il entendit doucement _"Pardonne moi mais j'ai ce don que je ne contrôle pas, je devine beaucoup les choses, et il me permet de parler quand même, parfois."_ Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu si pure. 

"Que dirais-tu d'Azurie? comme tes yeux..."

_"C'est joli..."_

Elle sourit avant de stopper la conversation, sa concentration étant devenue difficile ayant perdu trop de sang. Van sentit le vent s'enrouler autour d'eux, formant autour d'elle un doux manteau d'air. Il la porta sur le dos d'Escaflowne dragon et la prit dans ses bras pour la couvrir et la tenir. Elle s'endormit au creux de ses bras, mais Van pendant tout le voyage de retour vers Fanélia eu l'impression qu'elle chantait.

_Je l'entends murmurer_

_Océan d'ambre_

_mélange, mélange moi_

_à tes légendes_

_met l'ancre, l'ancre en moi_

_c'est si doux la brûlure_

_là où ta main me touche, eau_

_Et coule cette écume de ma bouche_

"-Van-Sama êtes vous fou de ramener ainsi une jeune fille dont vous ne savez rien?"

"-Et dire que nous devions vous présenter une charmante princesse." pleurnicha l'un de ses conseillers.

"-Je croyais vous avoir dit d'arrêter de me chercher une épouse. Avec le temps je déciderai de me marier mais vous ne me l'imposerez pas!"

Il quitta la salle du conseil plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumer, ce qui était vraiment un record. Mais seul l'inquiétait Azurie qui n'avait "parlé" à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Il la vit seule  dans les jardins royaux, assise sur le bord d'un bassin dans une grande robe de flanelle rosée. Sa main plongeait distraitement dans l'eau et ses yeux étaient vides. Il eut un pincement au cœur, elle pensait encore à lui tout en ne sachant plus qui il ou elle étaient. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel envers l'être aimé?

_J'irais lui dire_

_que son cœur s'est fatigué_

_de vous_

_"Comme moi elle a le cœur brisé par un compagnon de voyage", _pensa-t-il en approchant d'elle.

_"Il venait de très loin",_ souffla-t-elle dans son esprit, _"de là-haut"_. Elle pointa la lune des illusions qui flottait en plein jour dans le ciel en cette saison.

"-Tu te rappelles?" demanda-t-il en prenant les mains d'Azurie dans les siennes. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, la tristesse se lisant à nouveau dans son regard.

_"Je me souviens juste qu'il te ressemble comme je lui ressemble."_

Mais ses yeux se détournèrent et revinrent se poser sur la surface mouvante de l'eau. Que lui cachait elle? Qui pouvait elle être avec ses dons télépathiques et cette souffrance si intense que Van pouvait sentir sa peau frémir à son contact. Merle approcha en sautillant comme à son habitude et s'écria:

"-Vaaan-Saamaaa! "

"-Merle! viens que je te présente Azurie."

Mais celle-ci se leva précipitamment, et d'un sourire auprès de Merle s'excusa. Van remarqua alors qu'elle évitait tout contact avec les autres, détournant son chemin pour les éviter. Qui était-il pour l'avoir tant fait souffrir au point qu'elle refuse le contact des autres.

_J'irais lui dire_

_que de l'homme elle s'est lassée_

_de tous_

_A chaque nouvelle lune je l'emmène là où nous nous sommes rencontrés, loin des regards de la cours, elle chante pour moi, pas un chant fait de mots mais de sons qui accompagnent l'océan. Ces moments nous font autant de bien à l'un que l'autre parce que je lui parle sans retenue, comme je le faisait autrefois avec Hitomi, et elle m'écoute avec tant de patience que parfois je m'en veux de lui imposer cela. Mais elle ne dit rien et m'encourage à parler. Pourtant par moment je sens qu'elle s'éloigne de tout et s'enferme dans un endroit d'où je ne peux la tirer_.

_Que sa vie rare_

_est cachée dans le velours... de l'immensité_

_qu'il est trop tard pour l'aimer_

_elle s'est dissoute dans l'éternité_

Après quelques mois passés à Fanélia, Azurie demanda son congé de la cours et la quitta. Van ne pût rien faire pour la retenir. A nouveau il devint ce roi associable qui avait disparu avec l'apparition d'Azurie. Il s'en voulut de ne  pas avoir comprit son désir de liberté, l'ayant presque enfermée dans son palais de briques bleus. Il savait qu'il avait répété les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Hitomi. Pourtant au fond de son cœur il n'arrivait pas à la haïr. Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'elle, de l 'océan calme de ses cheveux d'ambre et de ses yeux si pétillants de vie, seulement pour lui. Et ces paroles qu'elle avait si souvent insinuées dans son esprit: _"croit en tes rêves"_.

_Océan d'ambre_

_mélange, mélange moi_

Il ne savait finalement rien d'elle. Si ce n'est qu'elle avait une connexion particulière avec l'eau, dont ses yeux comme le ciel suivaient les nuances. Pour s'accrocher à son souvenir, il se rendait régulièrement à cette baie où ils s'étaient trouvés, malgré les pleurs de ses ministres pour qu'il arrête de courir après une femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le vrai nom. Pourtant il était si évident pour lui qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'Azurie, fille des cieux et de l'océan.

Et un jour  il fut récompenser car Azurie revint sur cette baie.

_à tes légendes_

_met l'ancre, l'ancre en moi_

 Elle arriva en nageant à la surface de l'eau telle un dauphin. Puis elle se dressa sur la plage, ses ailes translucides s'évanouissant dans l'embrun et ses nageoires disparaissant. Elle avança vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés et posa la main où le sable avait fondu sous l'impact de la colonne de lumière. Elle murmura:

"Je suis Azurie du royaume Atlante marin"

Le vent emporta ses paroles tandis qu'un ange translucide apparaissait face à elle. Une colonne de lumière s'abatit là où s'était trouvé l'ange et des hommes en armure et ailés en sortirent. Elle parut surprise et chercha à leur échapper , en vain. Van apparut alors à la limite de la forêt d'où il guettait son retour et l'appela.

"Azurie!!"

Elle se tourna vers lui les yeux emplis de larmes et lui répondit de sa voix "Van!"

Mais l'homme saisit sa main et l'attira vers la lumière.

"Azurie!" hurla-t-il en voyant qu'il ne courrait jamais assez vite pour les empêcher de l'emporter. Sa chemise rouge vola en éclat et ses ailes apparurent le portant en un instant entre eux et la lumière. Il dégaina son épée et attaqua le premier. Mais celui-ci le désarma en un éclair. Van se retrouva à terre, sa propre épée pointé sur sa gorge.

"Tu es des nôtres je ne te tuerai pas, mais sache que la princesse Azurie n'est pas autorisée à vivre parmi les gens de Gaïa. Que tu sois atlante où non ne change rien."

Azurie pleurait, comme il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer auparavant. Et il sentait qu'elle l'appelait, au plus profond de son esprit et de son cœur, il savait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser partir, il ne le voulait pas et les larmes d'Azurie le confortèrent dans sa décision. 

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Escaflowne qui reposait dans la forêt. Celui-ci bougea, en un instant il se retrouva sur la plage et se jeta sur le pilier de lumière. Azurie hurla son nom alors qu'il vit le mouvement de l'atlante qui allait lui coûter la vie. Son pendentif s'illumina en même temps que les ailes translucides d'Azurie qui changèrent pour devenir de plumes. L'énergie déployée, conjuguée à la puissance d'Escaflowne lui permirent de chasser les atlantes et de détruire la colonne de lumière.

Van retrouva Azurie étendue dans les mains d'Escaflowne, ses ailes à présent noires encore apparentes. Il la prit dans ses bras, serra son corps froid contre son cœur et pleura. Le cœur d'Escaflowne vibra et du noyau d'Energist de détacha cette pierre verte que lui avait remis sa mère. Elle se plaça au dessus d'eux et explosa en milles éclats, réchauffant l'air autour d'eux. Il la sentit reprendre vie, ses ailes redevenant blanches.

"-Azurie, je t'aime" souffla-t-il en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

"-Van..."

_c'est si doux la brûlure_

_là où ta main me touche, eau_

_Et coule cette écume de ma bouche_

Il était tellement heureux de l'entendre parler et prononcer son nom qu'il en oublia la bague qu'il avait amener de Fanélia en guise de demande en mariage. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, tant qu'il pouvait ainsi la serrer dans ses bras et l'avoir à ses cotés, le temps pouvait bien s'arrêter.

Lors de leur nuit de noce Van fit un rêve dans lequel il retrouva Hitomi:

_"Hitomi toi qui vis sur la lune des illusions, j'ai enfin compris que celui que tu as rencontré ne pouvait être que celui qu'Azurie a tant aimé. Les destinés de la terre et de Gaïa se sont déliées. Mais je suppose que tu devais le savoir aussi bien qu'Azurie l'a su en invoquant ce futur heureux, puisqu'elle est toi et qu'il est moi..."_

_"Van... Tu as enfin compris" _Elle lui sourit tandis que son compagnon la rejoignait et qu'Azurie rejoignait Van, celle-ci échangeant des regards complices avec le terrien.

_"Nous avons tous compris..."_


End file.
